There is a sanitary washing device, which water is supplied from a water supply source such as a waterworks and discharged to a human body private part from a nozzle. In this sanitary washing device, a pressure regulator valve is provided in order to adjust a water pressure of a water channel from the water supply source to the nozzle as disclosed in, for example, JP 2001-98622 A(Kokai).
Conventionally, the pressure regulator valve has been disposed above a solenoid valve. The solenoid valve is designed and manufactured so as not to be damaged in a normal use. On the other hand, the pressure regulator valve may be damaged by degradation accompanied with the normal use. If the pressure regulator valve is damaged, the water flows out of the pressure regulator valve. In the conventional arrangement, the water flowing out of the pressure regulator valve strikes the lower solenoid valve. Then the spattered water may adhere on other parts in the sanitary washing device. Thus the operation of the parts has a possibility to be influenced.
The invention has been made based on the recognition of such a problem. The object of the invention is to provide the sanitary washing device which is capable of reducing the influence to the other parts due to the flowing out water even if the pressure regulator valve is damaged and the water flows out.